bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman Wars
}}Bomberman Wars (ボンバーマンウォーズ) is a video game for the Sega Saturn and PlayStation systems. It was only released in Japan. Story One day, a village full of Bombermen is attacked by a Lizard Man. As some of the frightened Bombermen try to run away, one of them trips and is about to be trampled by the Lizard Man. Suddenly Bomber Hero appears along with his companions to defeat the Lizard Man. A huge celebration is thrown for their victory. Some time later, Bomber Hero has grown into a Bomber King. He is spending time outside on the castle's balcony when he is overcome by an omen of the evil Dark Bomber appearing to terrorize Bomberland. Sensing the worst, the Bomber King assembles his army to challenge this evil.Manual, pg. 2-3 Gameplay Each player has 4 units as well as a Bomber King. The player can select his or her units before hand and must use their varying abilities to defeat the other team. Each character has different movement and bomb placement stats, and some units have special abilities. When a bomb is planted, it has a timer on it that begins at 5. After each team ends their turn, all bombs on the field will decrease their timer by one. In the bottom right corner is the Turn Panel, which displays the number of remaining turns as well as whichever unit or Soft Block may be selected by the cursor. After that number of turns reaches zero, Pressure Bomb mode is initiated, during which two bombs will fall onto random tiles on the screen after every turn. This will continue until the match ends.Manual, pg. 14 There are also items hidden within Soft Blocks that can be destroyed. There are two ways to declare victory. The first way is for the player to destroy the Bomber King of the opposing team. The second way is for the player to defeat all the units beside the king, acting as a checkmate. In the case of bosses, however, the boss must be defeated in order to clear the stage. A central hub, Bomber Castle, contains rooms that allow the player to save the game, purchase items, and select Bomber units. Units *Bomber King *Bomber Hero *Bomber Fighter *Bomber Witch *Bomber Thief *Bomber Cleric *Bomber Archer *Bomber Monk *Bomber Giant *Bomber Fairy *Bomber Bishop *Bomber Paladin *Bomber Musashi *Bomber Ninja *Bomber Prince Vehicles *Bomber Dragon *Bomber Cerberus Items Panels These items are found in Soft Blocks on the battlefield.Manual, pg. 12-13 *Coin *Full Fire *Bomb Up *Fire Up *Speed Up *Geta *Remote Control *Bomb Kick *Heart *Timer *Egg Shop Items These items can be purchased in the shop from Bomber Akindo.Manual, pg. 13 *Angel Voice - 10 Coins - When used, the player gets another turn. *Power Drink - 5 Coins - The unit that uses this will gain +1 movement, +2 firepower, and +1 bomb placement range. *Speed Boots - 2 Coins - The unit that uses this will gain +2 movement. *Zero Watch - 2 Coins - Sets the number of remaining turns to zero. *Loose Bell - 2 Coins - Increases the countdown (fuse) of every bomb on the battlefield by five. Battle Mode In the Battle Mode, two players may compete against each other. The following options may be set:Manual, pg. 37-38 *'Opponent' - "vs COM" or "vs MAN" *'COM Level' - If the opponent is set to the computer, this selects the difficulty of the opponent's AI. It may be set to weak, normal, or strong. *'Number of Matches to Win' - Sets the number of rounds (1 to 5) that must be won by either player in order to finish the game. Each player may then organize his or her party, comprised of the one to four Bomberman units. Stages *Hero Plaza *Bomber Park *Legendary Sanctuary *Warrior Hill *Flame Battlefield *Underground Corridor *Nameless Palace *Arena of Trials Fan Translation An unofficial, complete English translation patch for the Playstation version was released by fans to Romhacking.net in January 2016. http://www.romhacking.net/translations/2561/ This makes it one of three Japan-only Bomberman games to date that have been fully fan translated, along with Super Bomberman 4 and Bomberman 64 (2001). Gallery Title BW.png|Title Screen World Map 2.png|World Map Menu BW.png|Menu Lobby Area.png|Lobby Area Save Game.png|Save Room Shop 2.png|Shop Room Unit Select.png|Unit Select (Multiplayer) Unit Select Room.png|Unit Select Room Battle Mode Gameplay BW.png|Battle Mode Gameplay 41.png|Scene from the Opening Sequence BW Group.png|Scene from the Story Sequence Notes References #''Bomberman Wars'' instruction booklet (Sega Saturn) Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Bomberman Wars